only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Peckham, London, SE15
Peckham, London, SE15 is a real life London borough in which Only Fools And Horses is set. History Peckham in OFAH Fiction Peckham in Only Fools And Horses is quite different to the real life London borough. But there are still a lot of similarities such as market and towerblocks, just that places like Sids Cafe and Nelson Mandela House dont exist in real life. There is a pub on Peckham Rye called The Nags Head which is named after the OFAh pub. Here is a guide to Peckham in OFAH fiction which has often mentioned real life Peckham locations like the high street. *The Nags Head - The local pub, built on the site of a public grave which was erected in 1665 for the victims of The Great Plague. Del Boy often uses this local boozer. *Nelson Mandela House, Nyrere Estate - A towerblock on a council estate consisitng of many 16 storey towerblocks. The Trotters lived there from 1960 to 1996 and 2001 to date. Del never sold his flat when they became millionaires and when they lost their money, they moved back. You get nice views from Del's 12th floor flat balcony - more towerblocks. *Zimbabwe House, Nyrere Estate - A neighbouring towerblock. Del's old flame June Snell has a flat here. *Sid's Cafe - A local greasy spoon. Once owned by Sid, and locals nicknamed it The Fatty Thumb due to the food always swimming in grease. *The Star Of Bengal - A local curry house where Del often goes for a Ruby Murray, a curry. *The One Eleven Club - A local casino. *The Starlight Rooms - A club with a stage, where Tony Angelino often "sings" at, or he thinks he can sing. *Peckham Nightclub - A local nightlcub where Rodney first met Cassandra, and a while later, was using when his marriage to her hit the rocks. *Peckham Doctors Surgery - The local doctors surgery, once run by Dr Becker, then Dr Meadows then Dr Shaheed. *Peckham General Hospital - Local hospital, where Albert spent time in 1985 affter suspected food poisoning, and where Raquel and Cass gave birth to their sons and where Del spent a bit of time at in 1989 due to too many curries and Pina Coladas. *Peckham Cemetery - Once local Peckhamers say "bonsoir" to this mortal curl, they are laid to rest at this local cemetery. Grandad is is the Gardens Of External Peace and the obelisk of Joan Mavis Trotter is stood. The obelisk is regularly used for yobs to chuck their fags at and syringes at. *Orchard Street - Del's childhood home until the family moved to The Nyrere towerblock estate in 1960. *Dockside Secondary Modern - Local school now called Martin Luther King Comprehensive *Peabody Buildings, Peckham Rye - A tenement block where the Trotters lived in 1936. *Peckham Rye Dentists - Trivia Category:Only Fools And Horses locations. Category:Peckham, London, SE15. Category:Peckham, London in Only Fools And Horses fiction. Category:Peckham, London in Rock And Chips fiction.